Todas las cosas que nunca nos dijimos
by Kahenia
Summary: ¿Corazón?  Se han oído rumores de que en algún profundo y oscuro lugar de su pecho, existe uno. Aunque casi nadie lo ha visto. Y si de verdad lo hay, lo más probable es que ya haya caducado.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**(O cómo acaban los cuentos sin final feliz)**

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
>Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.<em>

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
>Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.<em>

_Porque en noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
>mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.<em>

_Aunque este sea el ultimo dolor que ella me causa,  
>y estos sean los ultimos versos que yo le escribo.<em>

-Pablo Neruda-

* * *

><p>Dicen que si la vida no te sonríe, le tienes que hacer cosquillas.<p>

- ¡Señor, se deja su maleta! - exclama el conserje que los ha acompañado desde el avión (un vuelo privado permite esos lujos). Cuando su cliente no se gira, insiste tocándole el hombro. Una decisión con seguridad desacertada, piensa el chico, cuando es lanzado por los aires por lo que parece ser su cinturón de cuero y metal; hasta hace un momento un complemento de lo más inofensivo.

Erik Lensheerr, alias Magneto, tiene una visión muy... _flexible _de los dichos populares, por no decir que le traen sin cuidado, igual que la educación, la no-violencia y otras convenciones sociales varias. Para él, cuando la vida no te sonríe, le das una patada y bueno, ya verás como al menos enseña los dientes.

El señor Lensheerr tiene la constitución de un soldado, la astucia de un comandante y la arrogancia de un general, y lo peor de todo es que lo sabe. A sus 32 años es un alemán de aspecto serio, con el pelo moreno domesticado hacia atrás (aunque si se descuida se le ondulará por el flequillo) y ojos que han sido bendecidos con un color cambiante según la luz que los ilumine o las sombras que acechen detrás: azul a veces, muy oscuro, otras gris como el acero, y otas verde musgo. Viste bien, como un burgués, aunque no suele faltar a su atuendo su cazadora de piel beige favorita.

Interiormente, casi nadie en este planeta le conoce de verdad:

Los modales son para él aliados cuando útiles, sutilmente olvidados cuando inconvenientes y repetidamente violados cuando simplemente le apetece. Un momento puede ser un cabellero inglés, al otro un tirano abusón, y la frontera que separa los dos es tan fina como una hoja de papel.

¿Inteligencia? Sin duda la posee. ¿Sabiduría? No tanta. Obviamente tiene cultura, pues habla a la perfección tantos idiomas como dedos en una mano, y siempre se mantiene actualizado en cuanto a economía y política se refiere, aunque en el campo de la ciencia puede ser patoso.

¿Corazón?

Se han oído rumores de que en algún profundo y oscuro lugar de su pecho, existe uno. Aunque casi nadie lo ha visto. Y si de verdad lo hay, lo más probable es que ya haya caducado.

Así pues, este misterioso pero tremendamente atractivo (para qué negarlo) personaje, pasea por el aeropuerto de Hearthow (inaugurado hace un tiempo como aeropuerto civil), en Londres, recién llegado junto a sus seguidores de su última pequeña aventura en Somalia, donde ha presenciado alguna que otra atrocidad contra semejantes suyos sólo por levitar o tener tres piernas.

Ah, no lo hemos comentado, pero Erik Lensheerr y su pandilla de secuaces (por llamarlos de alguna manera) son mutantes. Ya sabéis, gente con poderes, bichos raros o como los queráis describir. El caso es que las 4 personas que caminan tranquilamente entre cientos de humanos podrían ser la peor pesadilla de éstos si así lo quisieran.

Van junto a él dos mujeres hermosas y otro hombre muy elegante. En general, todos ellos tienen en común un desprecio indefinido contra todos los que no son como ellos.

El odio, pues, está escondido pero presente en todos esos pares de ojos mientras se dirigen a la salida del aeropuerto, al lado de el área de "llegadas".

Donde se da la casualidad que ya hay otro grupo de mutantes esperando.

Es la mujer rubia platino que va junto a Magneto la primera en darse cuenta. Con su poder telepático, informa a sus compinches de lo que ha sentido:

" Mentes mutantes. Ahí, bajo el cartel de llegadas" se concentra y añade "Son varias"

Emma Frost frunce el ceño, podría intentar averiguar la identidad de los mutantes, pero eso probablemente les alertaría de la presencia de un telépata cerca, y no está segura de que sea buena idea. A su lado, nota con claridad el pensamiento de Mystique agitándose.

Ella es la primera en verlos, después de todo, también es la que más los conoce.

Distingue tres espaldas entre el gentío que espera a sus familiares y amigos con impaciencia. Una sin duda pertenece al pequeño Sean Cassidy, que se mueve de un lado a otro sin aguantar el estar quieto. A su lado una espalda más madura revela al apuesto Alex Summers, que le susurra algo en tono burlón a la figura de al lado.

La última espalda es dos veces más alta y más ancha que la de los otros, e impide a muchos humanos ver la zona de llegadas con claridad. Algo dentro de Mystique, que en estos momentos por pura debilidad es sólo Raven, se rompe al mirar esa espalda que sabe pertenene a Hank McCoy.

Va totalmente tapado con una gabardina enorme, unos pantalones de traje y un gorro. Aunque ahora Raven no lo puede ver, está segura de que hay gafas de sol y el cuello de la gabardina tapándole la cara.

A pesar de su aspecto fuera de lugar, los tres parecen felices, tranquilos...

" Están esperando a alguien" comenta Frost telepáticamente, apartándose su larga cabellera rubia mientras lanza a esas espaldas una mirada de sospecha. Ella no las conoce, pero al mirarlos así consigue que por fin Erik se gire hacia donde las dos mujeres miran.

Magneto no puede estar más perplejo, pero consigue dominar su expresión con el control que tantos años de autodisciplina le han otorgado. Tarda sólo un segundo más que Mystique en reconocer a esos tres, y miles de recuerdos del pasado le atormentan durante una décima antes de que sus ojos (ahora grises) tomen una decisión como un rayo.

- Largo. Vámonos de aquí.

Mystique se altera con esa orden, y colocándose delante de él le pide que espere un momento.

No es lo más sensato, por supuesto. Y Erik no se va a quedar allí lo suficiente para que Raven lo comprenda.

- He dicho que nos vamos.

Una última súplica se muestra en los ojos de Raven, que hace tiempo que han perdido la compostura de su dueña (que tampoco es mucha) y brillan en un tono casi dorado.

- Lo sé, Magneto – musita con la cabeza algo gacha, no por miedo a su líder (que no es tan terrorífico con ella como con el resto de mortales) sinó por vergüenza de los sentimientos que él pueda leer en sus ojos- Lo sé, pero... es Hank...

Y ese comentario fue lo que lo provocó, porque algo tenía que provocarlo, la verdad, o este prólogo tendría poca chicha, y nada como un amor perdido para prestarse voluntario.

Porque los agudísimos oídos de Hank McCoy, la Bestia, oyen la llamada tras él. Y hace lo que toda persona hubiera hecho en su lugar, mutante o no, y se gira.

Lo que ve le hace arriesgarse a sacarse las gafas de sol momentáneamente, sólo para estar seguro.

- Oh, Dios mío – susurra.

- … y entonces el pequeño Banshee va y le dice a la chica que si quiere bailar con él, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Eh, tío! ¡No me ignores! ¿Se puede saber qué estás mi-?

La pregunta muere y es reemplazada por una onomatopeya de estas que tienen significado internacional.

- _Oh –_ y como Alex no quiere quedar como mutante de pocas palabras, añade – Joder.

A Sean se le cae el helado que tenía en la mano.

Los dos grupos están a penas a cinco metros de distancia. Ya no pueden girar las caras y hacer como que no se han visto.

Durante unos segundos hay un tanteo inicial con la mirada. A parte de Hank y Raven, que no pueden apartar los ojos el uno del otro, los demás parecen estar calculando cuál debería ser el siguiente movimiento: ¿atacar, tal vez? Eran enemigos, ¿no?. Ryptide, el hombre de pelo largo y oscuro que es la sombra de Erik, levanta una mano con gesto amenazador, pero su líder le detiene con un gruñido.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? - Alex, tan impulsivo como siempre, es el primero en hablar, y tras salir de su estupor inicial la ira contra aquel grupito de indeseables le corre por las venas.

- Lo mismo podría decir yo – replica Lensheerr, que no duda en emplear un tono frío y calculador. Es el que utiliza contra todos sus enemigos, lo que viene a querer decir que es su tono de voz estándar.

- Vete de aquí, Magneto, no queremos verte ni a ti, ni a tus gusanos.

Las duras palabras de Hank despiertan a Mystique de su atolondramiento, y cerrando con dolor las puertas a su corazón recupera toda su firmeza y fuerza de "hembra alfa".

- Si te atreves a llamarnos eso una vez más, te mataré.

- No aparezcas ante mi nunca más, y no tendré que hacerlo – responde la Bestia.

Va a replicar algo más cuando Magneto se acerca a él en unas pocas zancadas. El resto del aeropuerto parece ausente a la discusión, gracias a la conciencia de Emma Frost, que previendo la situación manipula ligeramente las mentes de los humanos para que sólo vean una conversación amistosa.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, y con la calma de quien se sabe total y devastadoramente superior, Erik agarra a Hank de la gabardina y le estira hacia él.

- Si no te callas, seré **yo** quien te mate – dice, y todos pueden notar que la amenaza en su voz es tan real como el suelo que ahora pisan – Y no seré tan amable como ella, grandullón.

Hank enmudece, mientras Alex aparta la mano de Magneto de su amigo y Sean sólo los mira con temor.

- Serás... - empieza el joven rubio, pero el sonido de las puertas de la zona de llegadas les hace a todos volver la cabeza.

Y Erik se ahoga en un remolino de sentimientos al ser lo primero que ve la silla de ruedas, y lo segundo la sonrisa inolvidable de el hombre que había sido su mejor amigo.

Charles Xavier está charlando amigablemente con la azafata de vuelo que conduce su silla. Es evidente que la chica lo encuentra encantador (¿y quién no?) y le responde coqueta a una pregunta sobre su atuendo justo antes de que el profesor mire hacia delante y vea al gran grupo que le espera en el aeropuerto. La expresión amable del joven cambia completamente, pero cuando la señorita intenta saber qué le pasa, él la interrumpe.

- Señorita, ha sido usted una compañía maravillosa durante todo el vuelo. Ahora, sin embargo, puede dejarme en las manos de mis amigos.

De pronto a la azafata le parece una idea estupenda abandonar al profesor en medio de la sala e irse a tomar un café.

Charles quisiera poder tomar un café o un té, también. Lo necesita más que nunca.

Erik lo observa mientras la silla rueda hacia ellos impulsada por los brazos de Charles. El grupo de Magneto observa al recién llegado con asombro, para la mayoría es la primera vez que ven una silla de ruedas, pero sobretodo, para Raven y Erik, es la primera vez que ven _a Charles en una._

El joven Banshee decide romper el hielo cuando Charles llega hasta su altura.

- Eh... ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje, profesor? ¡Esa azafata era muy guapa! Je – Alex y Hank le miran – je je ¿je?

Erik concluye que el patético intento resulta en un silencio todavía más opresivo, al menos hasta que el profesor, ahora el centro de todas las miradas, se digna a hablar él mismo.

- Buenos días, Erik – dice, y consigue fingir un tono casi natural.

Erik Lensheerr es consciente un poco tarde de que no lleva su casco puesto, y de que si así lo quisiera, Charles podría invadir su mente y llegar hasta el fondo de un sólo chapuzón.

" Tranquilo, jefe" oye la voz de Frost - "No dejaré que se meta en tu mente"

De nuevo negándole la entrada, entonces. Erik intenta convencerse de que eso no le produce ni la más mínima chispa de tristeza.

- Hola, Charles – el nombre en su lengua suena ajeno, extraño, y siente el peso de éste en su garganta como si fuera un ron ardiente que no pudiera tragar.

Los dos se miran unos instantes. Erik se siente inquieto bajo el escrutinio del telépata, no porque el escudo de Frost pueda fallar, sinó porque lo que sea que estuviera buscando Charles en sus ojos, estaba claro que no lo iba a encontrar.

¿Esperanza, tal vez?

Erik sonríe amargamente. Y se da cuenta de lo extraño que es tener que inclinar tanto la cabeza para mantener el contacto visual. No puede dejar de ser consciente del aparato metálico que sostiene al otro hombre, y es como un peso añadido a la conversación.

- Me alegro de verte – miente. Y como está entre la espada y la pared, y ya no tiene más cartas en la mano, tira por la única vía que le garantiza algo de comodidad. La ira, y la burla - ¿Seguís tu equipo y tú tratando de ser humanos?

Hank se estremece de rabia, pero es Charles quien contesta.

- ¿Sigues aspirando a ser el nuevo Shaw?

Los ojos de Erik se apagan hasta un azul verdoso que esconde un pozo sin fondo. La sonrisa provocadora se le borra de la cara, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo considerable por no pegar a aquel idiota, él único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que aún se atreve a hacerle daño así, sin miedo a consecuencia alguna.

Y Erik se sorprende al comprovar lo mucho, increiblemente mucho, que duelen todas y cada una de las palabras de Charles.

Respira hondo antes de volver a hablar. Raven está enganchada a su lado y le ha puesto una mano en el brazo.

- Nunca lo has entendido, igual que nunca entendiste a tu propia hermana – dice Erik, esta vez bajito, mucho más calmado – Sólo eres un iluso en silla de ruedas con un sueño imposible, respaldado por un grupo de niños y atemorizado por la idea de que algún día vean la verdad y decidan unirse a mí.

Tras su comentario, Erik sólo se toma un momento para ver como las palabras hacen estragos en la compostura de Charles, y se da la vuelta para irse con un gesto al resto de los suyos.

Mystique se queda paralizada unos instantes mientras los demás siguen a Magneto, y se queda mirando a su hermano paralítico mientras trata de aguantar las lágrimas.

" Ve, Raven. Tranquila, respira y ve" es lo único que Charles le dirige a su mente inestable.

Y Raven hace como él dice y vuelve con su líder, pero la calma no llega por mucho que respira. La calma no llega porque desearía ser aquella niñita azul que escuchaba maravillada los cuentos de princesas y dragones que Charles le leía.

Podía asumir que esa etapa ya había pasado.

Pero asumir que tu propio cuento nunca tendrá final feliz es mucho más duro.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo! Bien, para que no se diga que no comento nada sobre mi propio fic. Me llamo Kahenia, y aquí os dejo alguna información básica:<p>

- Ésta es una historia que sigue casi igual la historia explicada en la película X-men, first class.

- No había sido nunca una gran fan del comic, así que es muy probable que encontréis un montón de cosas equivocadas respecto a la historia original de marvel, o incluso respecto a las otras películas de x-men, cosa que lamento porque estoy segura de que es una gran saga. Aún así, como es mi fic, permitidme la libertad de moldear este universo a mi manera.

- El marco temporal es casi dos años después de Cuba, para que os situéis por si teníais dudas, aunque este tema será introducido en el próximo capítulo.

- Normalmente nunca anuncio a priori las posibles parejas de mis fics de más de un capítulo, y no voy a hacer la excepción con éste, pero estoy segura de que ya tendréis unas pocas parejas claras habiendo leído el prólogo :)

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. El presidente y la pátria

**EL PRESIDENTE Y LA PÁTRIA**

**(aunque ni siquiera sea la tuya)**

Son las 3:02 de la mañana hora inglesa y Charles no pega ojo. Cada vez que intenta conciliar el sueño, que ya sabéis que suele ser una tarea árdua justo cuando más necesitas dormir, pesadillas de colores más oscuros que el negro acuden a su mente con cierta alevosía, y sobretodo con nocturnidad.

Los motivos de estos sueños persistentes son varios: primero, en el hotel londinense donde se aloja esta noche tiene como vecinos a una pareja particularmente... _pasional _en sus encuentros amorosos, cosa que no lo agobiaría tanto si no fuera porque le da rabia que él mismo casi no recuerde más detalle de la palabra "sexo" que las cuatro letras que la componen. Por si esto fuera poco, últimamente recibe mucha presión por parte del degano de la facultad para conseguir que los nuevos estudiantes empiecen el curso con buen pie, y a menudo tiene que quedarse hasta tarde planeando sesiones y peleándose con otros profesores por su aula magna favorita.

Además de todo esto están los dolores de cabeza, cuidar de Sean (que por cierto se ha enamorado) y los chicos y el diminuto pero no menos importante detalle de que ha recibido una llamada del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

Sí, la verdad es que es sorprendente que Sean se haya enamorado.

En cuanto al presidente, todo sucedió el día anterior...

* * *

><p><strong>1 de septiembre de 1963<strong>

**Londres, Inglaterra**

**13:45 pm**

- Y luego va Magneto y ¡pang! Pone al listillo de Hank en su sitio.

- No me puso en ningún sitio, idiota.

- ¡Pero si casi te lo haces encima del miedo!

- Grrrrr

- Hey, sin gruñidos, ¿eh? El caso es que luego va el profesor y...

- Por dios, Alex, creo que _ya lo sé._ Me lo has contado como veinte veces en lo que va de semana.

El joven Summers murmura algo de "vieja aburrida" y continúa narrando sus valientes azañas a Sean, que a falta de un malhumorado Hank, es el único mínimamente dispuesto a escucharle.

Por su parte, Moira MacTaggert está cansada, ligeramente agobiada y cada vez más segura de que los adolescentes hormonados y genéticamente más avanzados no son lo suyo. Ha cumplido los 30 hace dos meses y medio, pero mentalmente intenta convencerse de que sólo tiene veinte-diez, porque ya tiene bastante lidiando con toda su agenda actual como para ponerse a asumir que ya es "vieja" para una pequeña parte de la población.

Principalmente la parte que viaja ahora con ella en el llenísimo autobús de la línea 1. Estaba deseando que inauguraran alguna linea nueva del famoso metro, pero de momento se tenían que conformar con aquello.

_Maldito seas, Charles_

Pero lo piensa sin maldad. Es cierto que ya estaba en Inglaterra en una misión coordinada con el M16, pero su buen amigo no tiene ni idea de la cantidad de favores que ha tenido que cobrar para poder ausentarse de los planes secretos y cambiarlos por varias horas extras de niñera.

Supuestamente ni Hank, ni Sean ni Alex tienen la necesidad de estar con él en Londres, pero aunque durante casi todo agosto se han quedado gustosos en la mansión del profesor, hace una semana y media que se han quedado a vivir en el antiguo piso londinense de él, técnicamente "para hacerle compañía".

Probablemente sólo le echaban de menos.

El miedo a que los jóvenes mostraran sus mutaciones en público es lo que había hecho al profesor temer por su seguridad, y por eso había llamado a Moira para que estuviera con ellos alguna que otra tarde, mientras él acudía a las reuniones de preparación de curso.

El chasquido de molestia de una señora enfrente suyo es lo que la saca de sus pensamientos:

- Oiga, está ocupando dos asientos, ¿no le parece una falta de consideración? - dice la voz estridente de la mujer, que es una de esas abuelas siempre dispuestas a iniciar la tercera guerra mundial contra un joven "descarado", sabiéndose protegidas por la invisible pero todopoderosa arma de la immunidad que te otorga el carnet de jubilación.

La acusación va dirigida al pobre Hank, que ante la risotada de Alex y la carcajada de Sean, se levanta y pide disculpas, insistiendo en que la extraña ocupe su sitio.

- … cualquiera de ellos, señora – añade.

- Hmm – replica la vieja, que es el sonido de vieja perdonavidas oficial, y se calma, aunque no puede evitar acabar la comunicación con esa frase lapidaria de – estos jóvenes...

Moira no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo la señora ha conseguido intuir que bajo la gran estatura y peso de la Bestia y sus cuatro capas de ropa se encontraba un ser humano categorizado como "joven", pero supone que debe ser uno de esos sentidos especiales de las abuelas.

Con Hank tiene que tener especial cuidado. Su apariencia de hombre de gran embergadura ya sería suficientemente amenazadora sola, pero el hecho de que deba ir totalmente tapado las 24 horad del día lo convierte en blanco instantáneo de todo tipo de sospechas y miradas nerviosas.

La agente de la CIA no puede evitar pensar en lo difícil que es "ser diferente". Si te tratan así solo por tu aspecto, ¿qué harán cuando sepan lo que hay tras la ropa? ¿Cuando vean los poderes?

_El auténtico enemigo está justo enfrente de nosotros_

Ja.

- ¡Es aquí, Moira! - advierte Sean, y los cuatro se bajan en King's Cross. La estación de bus es un hervidero y McTaggert se alegra enormemente de atravesar el gentío y rodearse de pura ciudad, donde el eterno tiempo atmosférico de Londres (niebla y fresquito) ya se está empezando a asentar y a quitarle el sitio al verano.

Cuando por fin llegan al piso, Moira llama a la puerta, espera a que el hombre abra (se tarda su tiempo en maniobrar con una silla de ruedas) y en cuanto así lo hace, entra sin mirar y se echa en el sofá derrotada.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – comenta Charles socarrón, y saluda a los chicos - ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

- Hemos visto la Torre de Londres – responde Sean – pero porque la Bestia se ha empeñado en que hagamos algo cultural, aunque sea un coñazo.

Hank lanza una mirada asesina al pelirrojo y le pregunta a Charles como ha ido su reunión en Cambridge, a lo que el otro prefiere evocar algún tipo de imagen mental que les da una idea a los chicos de que ha sido aún más bodrio que lo suyo.

- No deberías ir sólo, profesor. Debe costar un riñón moverse de un lado a otro _así._

_- _Bueno, Hank. Es indudablemente beneficioso para todos que yo adquiera toda la autonomía que pueda, y además – le guiña un ojo- de paso estoy haciendo bíceps.

La atmósfera amena parece indicar que será una buena noche.

Cosa que, la verdad, no concuerda con la tensión de después y la decisión del profesor de dormir sólo y tranquilo en un hotel sólo ligeramente adaptado para minusválidos mientras los chicos se quedaban en el piso por unos días.

Lo que pasó es que sonó el teléfono, y cuando Alex lo cogió, Charles notó la duda mordisquear los bordes de la mente del rubio.

Se giró y llevó el pesado aparato hasta el profesor, estirando del cable para que el castaño no tuviera que molestarse en ir a buscarlo.

Al acercarse el auricular a la oreja, el profesor oyó el silencio al otro lado.

- ¿Si? - preguntó Charles, porque no sabía que otra cosa decir.

- ¿Hablo con el profesor Xavier? - preguntó una mujer con acento americano.

- Así es. ¿Qué desea?

- … No se alarme, señor, pero el objeto de mi llamada es un secreto de estado. Por su seguridad, hemos pinchado la línea de este teléfono.

Charles sintió un nudo en la gargante, y arqueó una ceja intrigado.

- ¿Con quién hablo?

- Habla usted con los Estados Unidos de América, señor.

_Americanos. Siempre tan y tan dramáticos._

- No sabía que USA tuviera una voz tan deliciosamente feminina.

- Y no la tiene, al menos por ahora. Es evidente que me está tomando usted a broma. Un momento, profesor Xavier, no cuelgue.

Tras un par de minutos esperando, el teléfono le devolvió otra voz, esta vez algo más profunda, no mucho más grave pero indudablemente masculina.

- ¿Profesor Xavier?

- El mismo. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar ahora, con Rusia?

- Espero que no, joven, porque no sé ni una palabra de ruso. Llámeme John, Xavier. Le hablo en representación del gobierno americano. El país le necesita.

Charles frunció el ceño. Si aquello era una broma, se estaban pasando, pero por otro lado no le hacía ningún daño investigar un poco más.

- Siga.

- No puedo comentarle mucho más por teléfono. No es seguro, como comprenderá. Aún así, espero que piense bien en la importancia nacional que puede tener una futura entrevista. Si acepta, una persona de confianza le esperará en el aeropuerto de Nueva York dentro de tres días – una pausa – los billetes ya están comprados.

_- Esto _es ciertamente extraño, señor. Perdonará mis modales, pero no tengo ningún motivo para creer en ninguna de sus palabras.

- Oh, claro que no, teniendo en cuenta que por teléfono sus poderes telépatas no funcionan, profesor Xarles. Perdonará mi desliz al olvidarlo.

El shock en la cara de Charles se podía cortar en trocitos y repartir como un pastel de lo tangible que era. Moira y los demás lo miraron con un riachuelo de preocupación y siete océanos de curiosidad.

Tras unos instantes tensos, Charles, (que es ante todo un caballero y nunca dejaría una conversación a medias), aprieta con fuerza el auricular y replica.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Simplemente que acepte entrevistarse conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Le podría dar mil razones, pero básicamente, porque es su deber.

El profesor hizo una mueca invisible para su interlocutor y contestó en voz muy baja para que no lo oyeran los demás, y especialmente mordaz:

- Puede decirle usted al mismísimo presidente Kennedy que no me considero americano, sinó inglés, y que tendrán que esforzarse más si pretenden intimidarme de cualquier modo o conseguir algo de mi. Dígale también que si tanto le intereso, puede matricularse en Introducción a la Genética cuando se canse de sus labores políticas y estaré encantado de tenerle entre mis alumnos.

Charles casi pudo saborear el triunfo en la lengua cuando el americano respondió, para su sorpresa, sin elevar el tono ni parecer alterado en lo más mínimo.

- No será necesario, profesor, creo que le he entendido la primera vez. Igualmente, permítame que le diga que si tuviera tanto tiempo libre como para acudir a la universidad, poco diría eso de mi dedicación al cargo de presidente.

Cuando el 35 presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, John Fitzgeral Kennedy, oye el estruendo al otro lado de la línea, sospecha que es una buena señal: indica que al menos el profesor Xavier se pensaría mejor si venir a verle o no.

* * *

><p>- Dejad al profesor en paz, si dice que era una llamda del banco, era el banco– dice Hank, siempre la voz de la templanza, mientras reparte unas cervezas y respira aliviado libre de todo su disfraz; aunque básicamente defendiera al profesor porque él antes estaba en el baño y no había oído la llamada.<p>

- ¡No viste su cara! ¿Y cuando habló en voz baja? - replicó Sean - ¡Es un misterio!

Moira sacudió la cabeza: fuera lo que fuera, era tarde y sólo quería abrazar su almohada. Fue a buscar a Charles para despedirse. Lo encontró en el pequeño despacho. Bromearon sobre lo curiosos que eran los críos (pero sólo el cansancio bloqueaba la propia curiosidad de Moira) hasta que el joven de ojos claros cambió a un semblante serio, señal clara que había oído algún pensamiento perturbador. Justo entonces escuchaban la voz de Sean.

- Pues yo creo que eran ellos – Charles se acercó al dintel de la puerta haciendo rodar la silla, mientras Moira miraba- La voz de la chica... podria ser Mystique, ¿no? Eso explicaría que no la reconociera Álex.

- Vaya hipótesis que haces tu también, espavilado – dice Hank – ¿y en tu teoría, dónde queda la cara de sorpresa o el que se le cayera el teléfono?

- Eso mismo, deja de joder, Cassidy, no es asunto tuyo – aporta Álex, bebiendo un trago de cerveza - Aunque no sería lo que se dice raro si fueran ellos, ya viste de sobra cómo reacciona el profesor en cuanto a Magneto se refiere.

Moira se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. Charles, por su parte, sintió de pronto que el lugar se le hacía pequeño y entró en la habitación.

Los chicos callaron de pronto como tumbas: se notaba que eran todavía inmaduros en el arte del cotilleo y no sabían disimular cuando alguien los pillaba infraganti. En el peor de los casos, ese alguien podía ser el centro del rumor mismo.

- Creo que dormiré unos días fuera, chicos. Este piso es... inadecuado para tantos hombres – sonrió.

Se metió en su cuarto y a los cinco minutos salió con un maletín pequeño y se despidió.

- Charles, déjame que te lleve antes de ir a casa. ¿Ya has llamado al hotel? – se ofreció Moira.

- Sí, ningún problema. Nos vemos por la mañana, chicos. Que descanséis.

Tras recibir una decena de codazos tanto de Sean como de Hank (los últimos dolían más), Alex abrió la boca a regañadientes para disculparse. No había querido ofender al profesor en ningún momento, a pesar de ser un pelín bocazas.

_Lo sé, Alex. No te preocupes. Sólo me voy a dormir fuera, necesito más horas de descanso últimamente, y la verdad aquí a penas cabemos los cuatro._

El mensaje telepático de Charles tranquilizó al rubio, que lo despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Meterse en el coche y bajar varias veces al día le ocupaba más tiempo a Charles que el trayecto en sí, y le hería el orgullo infinitamente que lo tuvieran que ayudar a trasladarse de un lado a otro, pero aquella noche no se quejó y estuvo bastante callado, sumido tal vez en la llamada de hacía un rato, tal vez en los recuerdos de otra vida.

* * *

><p><strong>2 de septiembre de 1963<strong>

**Actualidad**

Charles archiva su memoria en diferentes cajones. Es curioso que una persona tan extremadamente caótica en el orden y limpieza generales, tanto que habían llegado a ordenarle el despacho otros profesores sólo por pena, sea tan meticulosa con su mente.

Puede que obviamente eso tenga que ver con que Charles Xavier sea un telépata.

A sus 28 años de edad, empero, pequeñas cosas como esa le hacen dar la impresión, en ocasiones, de ser un anciano atrapado en el cuerpo de un escolar. La sabiduría emana de él en cascadas generosas, y regala consejos y cambia vidas enteras con la misma facilidad con la que explica sus clases o lee el pensamiento.

Sin duda Charles es un hombre que marca: disfruta de una inteligencia brillante totalmente de serie, una ámplia y muy envidiada gama de frases para ligar y un encanto natural que le hace víctima de enamoramientos indiscriminados procedentes de todas direcciones. Es algo bajito, antes lo compensaba con la testarudez y la elegancia de un príncipe, ahora ya no le hace falta; tiene facciones redondeadas, la nariz algo agileña, la tez pálida, el pelo ondulado.

¿Sus armas más fuertes? Sin duda sus ojos infinitamente azules, y su risa, que una vez oída es como la voz de una sirena y te lleva a su terreno sin siquiera tener que rozar tu mente.

Charles es todo eso, y es mucho más: es el niño que no había conocido la dicha, es el estudiante de Oxford, es el telépata que ayudó a otros mutantes y es el paralítico que se empeña en seguir viviendo; pero más que nada, más que nada en el mundo, en este maldito momento y esta cama cómoda pero gris del hotel, es el hermano de Raven y el amigo de Erik.

Y no puede evitar pensar que sólo en ellos hubiera confiado lo suficiente para explicar quién le había llamado, para revelar que alguien tan importante les había localizado.

Erik. Erik y su mirada de acero. Erik y sus duras palabras. Erik y su innombrable capacidad para conseguir siempre que pierda el control.

Raven le había escogido a él porque era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, o eso creía ella. Porque Erik era un líder, y sabía cuidar de los suyos, incluso aunque entre los suyos ya no se encontrara Charles.

Charles Xavier no tiene ganas de autocompadecerse, así que se tapa con el edredón y hace una nota mental junto a su archivador de "cosas para mañana":

_Yo también sé cuidar de los míos, señor Kennedy._

Esta vez sueña con ovejitas blancas, todas ellas con la lana estrellada como la bandera americana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

¡Segundo capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado. Mis notas siempre irán al final de cada capítulo, porque sinceramente como lectora sé como nos saltamos las notas del principio ;).

Primero de todo, agradecer a Yuzuki12Hotaru, Arenita Roja y especialmente a judi42 por sus amables comentarios. A esta última decirle que gracias por el detalle sobre el comic, que es muy interesante y yo no lo conocía :)

Por si alguien pregunta por la nacionalidad de Charles, tengo entendido que en realidad es americano, pero tiene la doble nacionalidad, sin embargo en este fic él se considera más inglés por ser el lugar donde se formó y también el origen de su encantador acento. Y en cuanto a la enamorada de Sean, ¡ya se sabrá más, ya!

CURIOSIDAD: También me dedico a editar videos en youtube, así que como regalito sorpresa, mirad mi canal durante mañana jueves porque colgaré un video que creo que os gustará :D Ah, el canal es: .com/user/Kahenia

Por último, perdonad si se me escapa alguna falta ortográfica, no tengo corrector en el office y a veces se me puede colar alguna tontería.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer.


	3. Ich Bin Ein Berliner

**ICH BIN EIN BERLINER**

**(Yo soy berlinés)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>**  
><strong>

Cuando el presidente pronunció esas palabras, Erik Lensherr estaba en las primeras filas de la multitud, contemplando el momento en persona. Era un bonito día de junio, tan sólo unos meses antes, pero al alemán le parecía que había pasado una pequeña eternidad.

Nada nuevo, no os penséis, le pasa siempre que se fuerza a recordar algo especialmente emotivo.

Kennedy se ajustó la chaqueta negra mientras los guardaespaldas a cada lado de la mesa que coronaba el escenario no le quitaban ojo de encima. Era un cuidado probablemente innecesario, puesto que estaba rodeado de una multitud de políticos y una masa inmensa de oyentes, que esperaban impacientes las palabras del americano como agua de mayo, los ojos al frente, las cabezas altas, los pies inquietos sobre los adoquines de la Rudolph-Wilde-Platz. A pesar de ser inmensa, la plaza se hacía chica en esos instantes.

Erik oiría más tarde, en la radio, que casi el 83% de la población del Berlín Occidental había estado presente durante el discurso de John Fitzgerald Kennedy. El resto sin duda lo estaría escuchando por la radio o lo verían por la televisión, pero aunque para la mayoría de berlineses la vida era en blanco y negro, si podían preferían verla pasar a color.

Las horas antes de la llegada del presidente habían sido extrañas, pasando lentas y pesadas, con cuentagotas, como cuando esperas un bus que se retrasa y sabes que está a punto de comenzar la primera hora de clase. El ansiado invitado no llegó tarde, aún así, y cuando la comitiva llegó a la plaza Mystique emitió un silbido de admiración.

- El tipo es elegante, éso no te lo niego – había dicho, con un grosor de voz que totalmente evocaba la idea de un camionero grande y peludo. Y con michelines. Muchos michelines.

Y es que la joven mutante se había transformado en un hombre de características muy concretas para el día de hoy. Le gustaba el efecto que causaba en la gente al eructar salvajemente y además, tenía mejor vista del discurso.

Erik miró a la mujer (o al hombre, o de hecho, dejémoslo en _la cosa_) y ahogó un resoplido irónico.

- Desde luego, ahora mismo te da mil vueltas en elegancia, _querida. _

Mystique gruñó bastante virilmente, pero eso no intimidó a su acompañante lo más mínimo, que le tocó el brazo (no sin cierto reparo, ¿cómo podía haber tanto pelo en una sóla extremidad?) para indicarle que callara: Keneddy iba a hablar.

El americano se alzó sobre el micro, carraspeó para controlar la voz, y un silencio expectante barrió la plaza, toda el ánsia anterior transformándose ahora en maravilla: cualquiera juraría que estaban viendo casi a un semidios.

- Dos mil años hace que se hiciera alarde de que "_Civis Romanus sum_" - empezó -

Hoy en el mundo de la libertad se hace alarde de que "_Ich bin ein Berliner_".

Hay mucha gente en el mundo que realmente no comprende o dice que no comprende cuál es la gran diferencia entre el mundo libre y el mundo comunista. Decidles que vengan a Berlín...

Las palabras del americano resonaban, traídas a la multitud por la suave brisa de la ciudad. La gente escuchaba sin perderse ni un suspiro, mientras Kennedy hablaba y hablaba sobre los males del comunismo y el daño que había hecho a media Berlín. Era evidente el objetivo del discurso, sin embargo, tanto Mystique el camionero como Erik el villano se sorprendieron sin poder apartar la vista de aquel hombre.

Sus palabras tenían un encanto especial, no tanto porque fueran pronunciadas por un hombre grande, sinó porque te hacían sentir grande cuando hasta hace sólo unos instantes sólo eras uno más entre mil.

_Los políticos y su carisma_, pensó Erik. De pronto Mystique le susurró al oído, cosa que en su cuerpo actual le habría dado un susto a cualquiera. A él no, claro, él era Magneto.

- ¿Vamos a hacerlo? - lo había preguntado en broma, por supuesto, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que de verdad pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

Nuestro alemán, ahora rechinando los dientes, dejó que su poder fluyera por el lugar, por todo el metal que había a su disposición. Era mucho, y estaba por todas partes. Intentando centrarse sólo en las cercanías al escenario, encontró los relojes de los representantes y embajadores, las hebillas de los cinturones, las pistolas de los guardaespaldas. Pero nada le hizo sentirse tan poderoso como la cadenita de oro que colgaba, escondida, del cuello del presidente Kennedy.

La cadenita hizo fricción contra su mente de manera casi, casi mágica: "Soy tuya" le decía "Ordena y así obedeceré".

Podría hacerlo. Con un sólo movimiento de su meñique, la cadena estrangularía al presidente. Sería certero, inevitable, con su dominio del metal nadie podría arrancársela por mucho que estiraran. No sería una muerte rápida, pero sería una muerte, y lo que es mejor, sería La Muerte, y en territorio alemán para más inri. Podía provocar un conflicto internacional entre los humanos.

El saberse poseedor de tantas vidas era desconcertante, pero al mismo tiempo, vamos a decirlo, le hacía sentirse poderoso: más fuerte que el semidiós que había venido de más allá del océano a regalarles un discurso bonito.

Podría hacerlo, sería muy fácil...

- Permitidme preguntaros a vosotros como yo concluyo, elevando vuestros ojos por encima de los peligros de hoy y las esperanzas de mañana, más allá de la libertad meramente de esta ciudad de Berlín y todos los pueblos de Alemania que avanzan hacia la libertad, más allá del muro: al día de la paz con justicia, más allá de vosotros o nosotros, más allá de toda la **humanidad**.

Erik se sonrió. Paz... _Más allá de toda la humanidad, ¿eh?_

- Todos los hombres libres, dondequiera que ellos vivan, son ciudadanos de Berlín. Y por lo tanto, como hombres libres, yo con orgullo digo estas palabras "Ich bin ein Berliner".

El aplauso fue inmenso, ensordecedor, estaba casi vivo y recorrió hambriento la muchedumbre en busca de más manos por las que propagarse.

Erik vio a Mystique aplaudiendo y silbando con descaro, divertida, y cuando el aplauso llegó hasta él y gimoteó su colaboración, fijó la mirada, esa mirada de color ahora verde, como la misma esperanza en el corazón de todos los berlineses, y aplaudió.

- Ich bin ein Berliner – repitió, y en sus labios la frase sonó diez veces más triste, y cien veces más bella.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Todo lo que Charles pueda describir le sabe a poco, todas las palabras que puede emplear nunca lo suficientemente exactas, los adjetivos incoloros y los signos de admiración estrechos; estar justo enfrente de la Casa Blanca provocaba ese tipo de efectos en uno.

A pesar de ello, y porque nuestro héroe se jacta a menudo de su elocuencia, nos lo intentará enseñar lo mejor que pueda: el jardín delantero parece fruto del pincel agraciado de un buen pintor, los claveles rojos y los geranios dispuestos en cuatro zonas que a su vez rodean la famosa fuente, que ese día no estaba en funcionamiento. El césped está cuidado formidablemente, cosa que le recuerda a Charles al jardín de su propia mansión cuando todavía tenían jardinero. Más allá de algunos árboles puede vislumbrar la carretera, y otro parque que ya pertenece a todo Washington.

El telépata se gira y observa el edificio que está orgullosamente erguido justo tras el camino de grava. Su blancura raya en lo celestial, y sus lineas rectas y su eterna inspiración en la cultura clásica cortan con cualquier similitud con el moderno jardín que lo rodea. A lado y lado de las columnas y el frontal triangular, la White House se extiende más allá de su forma compacta y cuadrada en unos brazos alargados, que luego se cierran como corchetes.

_Eso es una copia de la arquitectura del Louvre –_ hace nota mental Charles, y luego cualquier detalle más sobre el exterior del edificio queda olvidado por la expectación de ser guiado al interior. El hombre que lo ha acompañado hasta allí insiste por décima vez en llevar la silla, pero cuando Charles clava sus ojos en él se estremece; a pesar de que el otro es evidentemente inofensivo (qué demonios puede hacerle en silla de ruedas, ¿pisarle un pie?) hay una extraña fiereza detrás de la eterna calma que siempre los gobierna, algo que sugiere cláramente que Xavier ni siquiera se molestería en pisaría el pie: le haría otras cosas mucho más más horribles, probablemente sin dejar de sonreír.

- Profesor, hay escaleras.

- Entonces iremos recto, y cogeremos el ascensor que sin duda hay en el interior.

El hombre, cuyo nombre era Nick y nunca jamás se había encontrado con un orgullo tan elegante y firme al mismo tiempo, abrió la boca para protestar, pero Charles directamente se clavó en su mente como una flecha, y susurró contra ella.

_Estoy seguro de que nos entendemos, ¿verdad que sí?_

El pensamiento del hombre se volvió loco un instante, nervioso, no entendía cómo el inglés se había atrevido a exponer tan relajadamente sus poderes delante de él, ¿cómo había sabido que él no iba a gritar, o a delatarle?

_Por favor, querido Nick, me subestimas. Lo sabía todo sobre ti antes incluso de bajar del avión. Por cierto, sí, deberías pedir un aumento después de esto. No me cabe la menor duda que se te concederá._

_- _Bueno, ¡bueno! Pues nada, allá vamos, señor, sígame – ataja Nick, que ante todo es observador y sabe reconocer una batalla perdida cuando su oponente tiene todos los tanques y ojos azules. El profesor arquea una ceja, algo divertido, pero asiente, y lo sigue hacia la puerta principal.

Su acompañante le enseña el hall, extremadamente alto y revestido en madera, y sin detenerse demasiado para hacer turismo pasan a un pasillo lateral, que Charles supone lleva al ascensor más próximo.

Si su madre estuviera viva, estaría alucinada de que su hijo hubiera sido invitado allí. Por supuesto que los lujos no les eran desconocidos, pero quedaban muy lejos de la vida política americana, y probablemente a la bella mujer le hubiera fascinado el lugar, o tal vez hubiera reñido a su patoso hijo por no estar haciendo fotos: las cámaras portátiles eran aparatos muy nuevos pero inmensamente codiciados por las clases medias y altas.

O tal vez hubiera _pegado un puñetazo a esos idiotas que mantienen al profesor secuestrado._

Charles se sobresalta. Obviamente, ese pensamiento **no** es suyo.

Y luego, al oír el estruendo de los guardias de seguridad en el exterior, suspira. Lo que hay que aguantar.

Alex Summers no se considera inaguantable, por supuesto, más bien se cree directo, valiente, fuerte y, en cuanto al mundo femenino se refiere, una bomba sexual. Que sea virgen es sólo un pequeño inconveniente a ese último estamento.

Entra como un vendaval en el Hall haciendo tronar las puertas contra las paredes aterciopeladas, y al lado de Charles, Nick se vuelve sorprendido.

- Ooops – comenta Charles, a falta de algo mejor que decir, y entrecierra los ojos - ¿si le digo que es amigo mío, olvidará el portazo... - _CRASH –_ y, _ohmygod_ ese jarrón?

Nick fulmina con la mirada al joven rubio que ahora parece más perdido que un... que un mutante en la casa blanca, claro, ¡qué manía con buscar metáforas cuando tienes una delante de los ojos! E ignorando el desagrado de Charles, empuja con fuerza la silla del inglés y vuelven a salir al Hall, donde los agentes de seguridad ya están reduciendo al "sospechoso".

En cuanto Alex nota que lo agarran, se defiende como un tigre: ¡a saber qué le iban a hacer aquellos grandullones! Da un cabezado al afroamericano que tiene detrás, que le devuelve un puñetazo, y el rubio piensa que hace demasiado que no se pasa por el gimnasio.

- ¡Alex! - oye que lo llaman. Al girarse, vislumbra al profesor en su silla, mirándolo con lo que para Charles es reproche, y para Alex es clarísimamente y sin ningún tipo de duda una desesperada súplica de ayuda. Y encima un desconocido le lleva la silla, cuando el profesor odia que un desconocido le guie como a un inútil. ¿Cómo se atreven...?

Charles casi se lo ve venir en la mente de su aprendiz antes de que suceda, pero ya es demasiado tarde: una onda de pura energía rojiza sale del cuerpo de Alex y choca contra una cortina cercana, haciendo que todos los hombres con piernas capaces se tiren al suelo espantados, mientras el láser ha encendido una pequeña llama en la tela.

El telépata congela a todos los demás justo en aquel instante, y se queda mirando a Alex con una expresión entre el shock y el cabreo creciente. Pero no tiene tiempo de darle la bofetada mental (y probablemente también física) que quisiera, porque un pitido resuena por todo el Hall, y el agua que cae del techo les hace comprender que se ha activado la alarma antiincendios.

Mientras el agua los empapa a todos – congelados y sin congelar – Charles no cambia de cara, pero Alex se anima a colaborar con la atmósfera sonriendo y diciendo:

- No hace falta que me de las gracias, profesor...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Emma Frost no es una mujer que se jacte de un gran conocimiento en derecho, pero está completame segura de que _esto_ tiene que estar penado en más de veinte paises. Por mucho que Mystique y su rápida lengua la quieran convencer de lo contrario, es evidente que el suelo que están pisando es propiedad exclusiva del telépata conocido como Charles Xavier y los suyos.

- Date prisa, pececillo, este sitio me da escalofríos.

Mystique se pasea por su antigua casa con soltura, investigando con sus ojos dorados de halcón todos los detalles que habían cambiado. No eran muchos, habían conservado la mansión tal como estaba en la época de su entrenamiento antes de Cuba. Sonríe ante el comentario de la telépata, primero por el sobrenombre: no lo ha inventado Emma, sinó Azazel, pero se ha estendido y a menudo ahora la llaman así a menudo. Recuerda las palabras de su compañero con una ternura que casi la sorprende:

_Tu piel es azul y brillante, escamada... como la de un pez: un pececillo charlatán y descarado –_ le había dicho el demonio.

Que incluso Emma se haya contagiado de pequeñas tonterías como aquella le hace pensar que tal vez, tal vez, sean ya como una familia.

Pero no tiene mucho tiempo de pensar en su nueva familia, o en Azazel o en Emma, tienen que ir a por lo que han venido, y rápido. Suben por las escaleras con susurros ahogados, mientras varios comentarios resuenan en la cabeza de Raven.

_Auch, estos tacones me están matando_ – Emma acompaña este pensamiento con una imagen muy gráfica de unos pies doloridos. Mystique no puede evitar sonreír abiertamente: en sus días melancólicos, sí, esos días en los que tienes ganas de escuchar música triste hasta morirte llorando, la presencia de Emma en su cabeza la animaba, pues le recordaba a Charles.

Tantas cosas han quedado detrás en aquella casa...

Llegan al despacho y entran sin dudarlo. Rebuscan en los cajones, en la mesilla, hasta que al fin se dan por vencidas. Lo que buscan es un documento de vital importancia, pero aunque Raven está segura que debe estar allí, tener un presentimiento y que se cumpla son dos cosas diferentes, claro.

- Tal vez esté en su habitación – dice Frost. La "pececillo" niega con la cabeza, pero está un poco perdida y mientras piensa Emma la molesta con una nota mental sobre lo anticuadas que son las cortinas.

_Cállate. Necesito pensar_

Emma sólo ahoga una risita y espera a que Mystique tenga una brillante idea. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano era un genio de la ciencia, la inteligencia se tenía que haber enganchado en algún rincón de la chiquilla, ¿no? Aunque bueno, ella era azul y el otro más bien blanquecino, evidentemente no eran hermanos de sangre...

- Eh, ni mencionarlo – amenaza Raven, pero el pensamiento que la rubia ha proyectado le hace caer en algo. Charles es s_u hermano: si alguien sabe dónde puede esconder algo, ésa _es ella.

_Raven, hay tantos secretos en esta casa..._

_¡Enséñamelos, Charles! ¡Enséñamelos todos!_

Su memoria vaga por unos recuerdos lejanos. Son tan dulces que probablemente podrían hornearse. Se queda muy quieta seleccionando memorias, y Emma la deja hacer sin inmiscuirse en sus recuerdos (toda cotilla tiene cierto límite moral, y aunque ella no lo tiene por ningún lado, su mente es diabética y odia el exceso de azúcar). Raven empieza a pasar su mano por el escritorio, sintiendo la dura superficie en su palma, los rivetes de la madera, y el trabajo y el esfuerzo de su hermano mayor concentrados en una u otra muesca.

Ya segura, abre uno de los cajones: es el que contiene una foto de los dos cuando todavía eran niños, apenas un año después de conocerse. Saca la foto con un cuidado infinito y a continuación palpa el fondo.

_¡Lo haré! Pero mamá me enseñó que los mayores secretos se esconden aquí, Raven... en el pecho, en el corazón._

_Justo aquí. _

- Ya hemos revisado por dobles fondos... - empieza Frost.

- Tienes razón – asiente Mystique, y sonriendo, deja el cajón y se levanta con la foto en sus manos. Abre el marco delicadamente y extrae del reverso de la foto un papel doblado. Se lo lanza a Emma con una sonrisilla.

La rubia lo abre y lee incrédula el título:

_Resultados concluídos por Cerebro, análisis XX_

Bajo él, había una escueta lista de nombres, acompañados de una localización.

- Vale, lo admito. Sí se te pegó algo de ese hermanito tuyo– concluye la telépata, y Mystique probablemente se arrepentirá dentro de un rato, pero ahora no mueve un dedo para parar la ola de orgullo que refresca su mente y salpica de paso la de Frost.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aunque las diferentes expresiones de la gente de a pie al tener la oportunidad de estar frente a él nunca dejan de sorprenderle, éstas definitivamente se llevan la palma. El científico y profesor conocido como Charles Xavier está evidentemente algo frustrado, mientras que el chiquillo con aire de rebeldía parece dividido entre el miedo a una regañina y la satisfacción de haberse colado en la Casa Blanca.

- Ha forrado las paredes de titanio, qué precavido – el primer comentario del telépata le saca de su estupor.

- Por mucho que confíe en su promesa de no manipular las mentes de los demás, no puedo asumir riesgos, señor Xavier.

- Lo comprendo – dicen los labios del profesor, pero sus ojos lo niegan, y brillan con una ligera pero innegable hostilidad.

_No me vas a tantear –_ piensa Kennedy, como si el otro pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

_Intenta joderme y será lo último que hagas como hombre y no como gallina –_ piensa Charles, y su poder es tan fuerte que, aunque la amenaza sutilmente velada (el joven sonría jovialmente como quien no ha roto un plato en toda su santa vida) no se transmite, el presidente se estremece igual.

Alex Summers contempla asombrado como a su alrededor algún tipo de batalla de fuerzas parece estarse librando, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a él. No lo entiende, no hay palabras, pero definitivamente esos dos se están pegando: hardcore, además. La incomodidad crece regada por las miradas asesinas y sonrisas peligrosas de esos dos, y el rubio decide podarle las hojas. Tose primero educadamente, y al volver a ser pisoteado por esa indiferencia de los poderosos, tose más fuerte. Desde luego, _nadie_ pasa de Alex.

Bueno, excepto aquella animadora de tercero cuando todavía era un crío, pero luego Alex se volvió popular y fue él quien la ignoró completamente...

¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, el caso es que tras las presentaciones iniciales el ambiente parece calmarse un poco. El joven Summers está sorprendido de que Charles haya venido voluntariamente a este lugar, y más aún de que los hayan dejado ir después de _casi _incendiar la Casa Blanca. No sólo eso, sinó que se les ha premiado con una entrevista con el mismísimo jodidamente famoso presidente Kennedy.

En realidad, le importa textualmente (la mente de Alex es un poco maleducada) una mierda aquel hombre de mirada sagaz y facciones cuadradas, pero donde vaya el profesor, allá irá él para asegurarse de que todo está en orden.

A aquel hombre poco mayor que él, tan indefenso en su silla de ruedas pero tan fuerte en realidad que podría doblar ejércitos bajo su voluntad, tan amable pero tan seguro... a aquel iluso que quiere mejorar el mundo le debe muchas cosas, y Summers no quiere estar toda la vida pagando intereses; así que piensa hacer todo lo que pueda para verle feliz.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kennedy, analiza sus rasgos. A pesar de ser él mismo americano, probablemente no haya nada más puramente yankee que la cara de ese hombre, y en persona todavía se nota más: cabello rubio oscuro, ojos pequeños y mandíbula fuerte. Aunque Alex no está muy informado sobre política, sabe que ésa es la cara de un revolucionario: Kennedy representa un cambio para USA. Un cambio que no todos reciben con los brazos abiertos.

- Lo que quiero de ti y de los tuyos, Charles – tutea el hombre, sin reparos – es el apoyo de los mutantes a las nuevas políticas en funcionamiento.

- La New Frontier – asiente el telépata, adelantando un poco más su silla de ruedas y en actitud más seria - ¿Tiene problemas para convencer a todos?

Ahí el presidente suspira. Apoya las manos en el escritorio de la sala oval, la luz del ventanal recorre lánguidamente sus ojos mientras piensa en qué decir a continuación.

- Evidentemente todo esto es un paso de gigante para el país.

Charles arquea una ceja.

- ¿Un paso? Oh, no, _sir_, yo más bien diría una maratón.

- La igualdad entre blancos y negros, el cambio en la sanidad, los subsidios para los agricultores, la prohibición de la pena de muerte... incluso yo sé sobre todo eso. Eres ambicioso, tío, pero la gente ahí fuera se preocupa sólo por ella misma – agrega Alex- Y con todo lo de la guerra fría, y lo de Alemania, todavía más.

- Pero... por vuestras caras, sé que os gusta lo que hago, o lo que intento hacer.

Ni Charles ni Alex asienten, pero la verdad les delata en la suava curvatura de sus labios.

- Los asuntos exteriores necesitan una mano, y los interiores también. Pero sobretodo me preocupa el interior. Quiero que el pueblo americano cambie de pensamiento, pero como Summers ha tenido la bondad de subrayar, son muchos años de malas costumbres. La ayuda de personas como vosotros sería inestimable para América. Nos conocimos indirectamente hace un año, con todo aquel asunto de la CIA y los misiles en Cuba, pero no se me ocurrió pediros colaboración más allá de aquello – la voz se vuelve más dura, más tangible – pero creo que un pacto como el que os propongo beneficia a ambas razas: humanos y, ¿cómo lo llamáis? Ah, sí, mutantes.

Como los invitados siguen escuchando en silencio, Kennedy continúa.

- Cada una de vuestras habilidades tiene un valor incalculable, pero no hace falta que arriesguéis nada que no queráis. Sólo os pido un par de intervenciones en alguna operación delicada, como fue mi discurso en el Berlín Occidental (aunque, en serio, creo que ése me salió muy bien). El asunto que más me trae de cabeza ahora es el respaldo de los governadores en el asunto de la etnia negra. Tengo entendido que tú eres profesor universitario, Charles, con un maravilloso curriculum en Oxford y Cambridge, además. Tener a alguien de mi lado enseñando en la universidad de Harvard , alguien que convenciera a los alumnos que es posible convivir con otros alumnos de diferente color de piel... sería algo muy bueno para el mundo.

Charles Xavier por fin parece meditar una respuesta, está algo impresionado por el valor y la petición del presidente.

- ¿Qué ganamos nosotros metiéndonos en política? No es mi responsabilidad que su gobierno vaya bien, por mucho que simpatice con su ideología – replica al fin, no quiere dejarse llevar demasiado por el carisma del americano.

- Una tregua. Una tregua segura, y definitiva, con los humanos.

- No estamos en guerra.

Kennedy sonríe y enseña unos dientes brillantes.

- Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Erik Lensherr por fin relee el informe que le ha dado dolor de cabeza todo el día. Quitándose su casco y su capa, se sienta sobre la cama más cansado de lo que es habitual.

Ha tenido que echarles una buena bronca a Mystique y a Frost, y a Azazel por cómplice (cómo sinó van a moverse ellas). Las mujeres han entrado en casa de Charles, en la escuela, o lo que ahora sea ese lugar, y han robado el resultado de la última búsqueda de la máquina que aumenta los poderes del telépata: Cerebro. Aunque Erik aprueba su valor y su dedicación a la causa de unir a todos los mutantes bajo el estandarte de la Hermandad, aquella intromisión raya en la inconsciencia: podrían haber encontrado allí a alguno de los críos, o peor aún, _a Charles Xavier_ en persona, y entonces, quién sabe qué clase de conflicto imprevisto podrían haber causado.

Magneto no es idiota. Sabe que en algún momento u otro las batallas contra los hombres de Charles llegarán, pero precipitarlas es perjudicial para ambos grupos.

O tal vez es que no está preparado para atacarles.

Lee la lista de nombres distraídamente. El que más le llama la atención es un nombre femenino que pertenece a una chiquita negra, joven, aparentemente este año la primera alumna de color de la universidad privada de Harvard.

¿Por qué no? No le vendría mal un descanso, y tal vez la vida de universitario le daría un giro de emoción a su vida de súper-villano.

Magneto no tiene ni idea de cuánta razón tiene.

.

.

* * *

><p>Por fin, ¡capítulo 3 listo! Sé que llega una semana tarde, pero es mucho más largo que el capítulo habitual, así que espero que eso haya compensado la espera :) Muchas gracias a Charissnape por su review del capítulo 2, y a los favoritos y alerts también.<p>

A ver, sobre el capítulo:

Los hechos históricos como el discurso de Berlín son completamente reales, me he tenido que informar bastante para escribir sobre ello

La "New Frontier" de Kennedy existió efectivamente, aunque por problemas familiares no les pudo pedir ayuda a los mutantes en la realidad xD

A partir de ahora se juntarán muchos hechos reales con la ficción del fic, no avisaré de cuál es real y cuál no, creo que se notará bastante, pero si tenéis alguna duda personal me la podéis preguntar

He hecho que el material que Charles no puede atravesar con su telepatía sea el titanio (podéis deducir que el casco de Erik está hecho de ese material).

Kennedy me cae simpático, pero os aviso que es un viejo zorro y tenemos que ver todavía mucho de él.

Moira no sale en este, pero se me olvidó comentar en el anterior capítulo que evidentemente en este fic no le han borrado la memoria.

Bueno, creo que éso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado, y prometo mucho más... sentimiento, en el próximo (pero no puedo deciros nada jajaja)¡Gracias por leer! Si alguien tiene curiosidad por leer ese famoso discurso de Kennedy que da nombre al capítulo, aquí tenéis un link

¡Ah! Y para los o las que todavía no hayáis visto mi vídeo sobre X-men, otro link: .com/watch?v=1GSHDC5mjPw (HD PLEASE ;D)


End file.
